


Relaxation Techniques

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [29]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Backstory, Banter, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick takes care of a stressed James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbasset for the beta.

The traffic on the way home was horrendous and Nick sighed softly as they found themselves stuck in yet another jam. He took the opportunity to glance over at his lover and sighed again as he saw James staring blindly out of the window. It was obvious that something was playing on James' mind and Nick would bet anything it was the e-mail Jenny had mentioned.

As the driver behind them hooted impatiently, Nick smoothly put the car into gear and drew forwards a scant few feet, wondering why the hell it mattered so much to the bloke in the other car. His mind turned again to James and Nick knew he'd have his work cut out trying to get the man to relax. It was just such a pity that James wouldn't consider Shifting with one of the soldiers in the house. Oh, Nick understood that he was worried that they might discover his secret, hell, Nick worried about that too, but he also knew James found being the wolf relaxing. Nick grinned as the traffic began to flow again, he'd just have to find other ways to relax his lover before the man imploded.

Turning into their street, Nick flicked the indicator and pulled up outside their home. He'd switched the engine off, undone the seatbelt and was opening the door before he realised that James was still staring out of the window. Nick exchanged a glance with their current bodyguard and cleared his throat nosily. “James?”

“Hmmm?”

“We're home.”

James shook himself as he looked around. “Oh, yes.”

As James still seemed rather pre-occupied as he walked up the path to the front door, Nick exchanged another look with their bodyguard before murmuring, “Lyle, would you mind eating your tea by yourself?”

Lyle glanced at the tense form of the ARC Director and nodded. “Are you going to try talking to him first, or just go straight to fucking him?”

“Lyle!” Nick began indignantly before he caught the grin on the soldier's face.

“I'll eat in the lounge if that's OK with you and Lester. I can watch a bit of TV and stay out of your way.”

“Thanks, Lyle.” Nick's attention was once more on his lover's form as the man slowly strolled towards the house.

“Just remember to yell 'Lyle' if you need me, not 'Oh God, James, that feels so fucking good. Oh yes, yes, yes!'.”

Nick spun back to look at Lyle in shock, before he caught the look on the lieutenant's face and raised an eyebrow. “Would you like me to relay that message to Sir James for you, Lyle?”

Lyle grin rapidly faded as he shot another quick glance towards James and shook his head. “No, thank you, professor.”

Nick snickered at Lyle's expression before he turned back to see his lover's raised eyebrow and the grin that James quickly smothered. “If you gentleman have finished making the street look untidy...”

Nick strolled over to James and pulled him into a kiss, his voice a whisper as he asked, “I know you heard him, love. What are you planning?” His gaze followed James' as they watched Lyle muttering to himself as he unloaded his kit from the boot of the car.

“Watch and learn,” James murmured before calling out, “Are you joining us, Lyle, or are you just going to loiter about in the hope that someone will pick you up?”

“Oi! I've got a boyfriend, sir.”

“Poor bastard.” As James turned to go into the house, he added to Nick, “I'll start tea if you want to get Lyle settled.”

“I wonder what the neighbours think of all these fit young men we bring home every night?”

“That we're lucky buggers?” James replied with a grin.

Nick smiled softly as his lover walked into the kitchen; it looked as if James had already started to relax just from being home.

*****

Nick found his lover in the kitchen, chopping vegetables with somewhat more force than was strictly necessary. He sighed silently; obviously being alone had led James back to brooding over whatever had been bothering him.

He leaned against the wall and considered his next words carefully. “James? Do you want to tell me what's wrong?”

James paused before raising an eyebrow. “Subtly isn't your strong point, is it?”

“You know I don't notice something unless it's in 10 foot high flashing neon letters so, what makes you think I can do subtle?”

James' lips twitched as he returned to his vegetable slicing.

“I thought I was treating you tonight?”

Pulling a face, James shook his head. “No thanks, I've seen what you call cooking.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Nick. I'm not good company right now. Maybe you should join Lyle and watch the box.”

Nick shook his head before he walked over and wrapped his arms around James, his lips nuzzling his lover's neck. “No. Let me help, James. Please tell me what's bothering you?”

James viciously impaled an innocent carrot on the chopping board with the knife, before he pulled out of his lover's embrace and began to pace the kitchen in angry strides. “It's that bloody bitch. She's convinced the minister to let her choose our new military team.”

“Fuck!”

James gave a bark of laughter, “Precisely. There I was, so busy keeping Wilder out that I let her in the back door. Fucking idiot!”

Nick grabbed James' arm to stop him pacing and, turning him around, began to massage his shoulders. “You're too bloody tense, love.”

James' head lulled forward as Nick's fingers began to knead his tension away and he groaned when Nick hit a particularly knotty muscle.

“Feels good? How about we go upstairs and I give you a proper massage?”

“And a shag?”

Nick snorted, “I thought you were going to fuck me through the mattress?”

“Later. Please, Nick.”

Nick nuzzled at his lover's neck before giving him a push towards the hall. “Go on, then. I'll get the oil from the bathroom.”

*****

Nick's trousers became uncomfortably tight as his cock surged to attention. His lover was laid out naked on their bed, his legs parted and his fist curled around his erection. James' fingers teased his slit before spreading the leaking fluid over his straining cock. Once his voice was back under his control, Nick asked, “I thought I was giving you a massage first?”

“Please, Nick.” James opened his legs wider and reached a slick finger down to play with his opening. “I want you inside me.”

Nick licked his lips at the wanton image his lover was presenting, so different from his public, straight-laced persona, as James slid a finger in and out of his hole. “Fuck.” Nick stripped in record time, strewing his clothing haphazardly across the floor.

“I should really make a comment about your untidiness.” James' voice was remarkably calm. He slipped his finger free as Nick settled between his legs, before gasping as Nick drove a finger deep inside him.

“I thought you wanted to be shagged, but I can tidy up first if you insist.” Nick began to withdraw his finger but stopped when James clenched hard around it.

“Don't you dare.”

Nick grinned as he pushed and twisted his finger, stabbing at James' prostate and making his lover arch off the bed. “I'm going to pound you so hard you won't remember your own name.”

“Get on with it then.”

Nick paused. “You're not ready, James. I've only got one finger in and you're still bloody tight.”

“I want to feel you. I need to feel you. Please, Nick. Love.”

Nick looked uncertain. “I don't want to hurt you.”

James' only reply was a deep growl as he moved. Before he knew it, Nick found himself pinned to their bed, his lover straddling him and pressing down onto Nick's cock.

Nick gasped at the sensation as he penetrated that hot, tight, clinging channel. It felt so good as James' arse flexed and clenched around him. He could hear the harsh pants as James forced Nick deeper inside him, until Nick sighed as he was completely sheathed. It felt so bloody wonderful to be buried within his lover.

Nick gently stroked James' back and hair as his arms trembled on either side of Nick's chest, his head bowed as he tried to accept the painful stretching of his arse.

“Relax, love. Breath and relax.”

“Fuck, that burns. Feels good though.”

Nick ruffled his lover's hair. “Told you it did.”

James snorted. “I heal faster than you do.”

“And I like a good, hard fuck that I can still feel days later.”

“Maybe later.” Both men groaned as James sat up and Nick's cock shifted inside him.

James began to move slowly, rising up until Nick's cock slipped out and pausing just long enough for his hole to almost close before he bore down again to take Nick to the root. James clenched his arse tight as he rode Nick hard, twisting so that Nick's cock raked over his prostate. Beads of sweat stood out on James' forehead as he repeatedly drove Nick's cock deep inside him.

Nick let out a deep groan as he reached for James' hips, supporting him as he rose up before yanking him down as Nick bucked upwards, trying to get as deep inside James as he could.

His eyes never leaving his lover, Nick tried to burn that image into his memory. The way James' head was thrown back. The way his stomach and leg muscles contracted and relaxed under silken skin as he moved. The way his lovely arse clenched so deliciously tight around Nick's cock as James rode him, hard and fast and almost desperately. The way James' glorious cock wept and bobbed and just begged for Nick to touch it. The low growling noise James made in the back of his throat that signified just how close he was to his climax.

Nick drove upwards with a powerful thrust as he yanked James down hard, his fingers flexing expertly around his lover's cock as he flicked the slit with his thumb.

James came with a muffled howl, shooting white streams across Nick's chest and belly.

Nick gasped and bucked up into James as his lover's arse contracted hard around him. It felt so bloody good to thrust into the constricted channel that convulsed around him as James slumped spent against his chest. Desperately seeking his own release, Nick grasped James' hips and pulled him down hard as Nick thrust into him. Nick finally came with a strangled scream, buried deep inside his lover.

Breathing harshly as he recovered, Nick gently carded his fingers through James' hair as his lover lay gasping just as loudly against his chest. “Fuck. That was bloody amazing. Are you OK?”

James shifted and winced as Nick slipped free. “Will be.” He looked at Nick with a smirk, “I think we're made a mess.”

Nick chuckled. “I think you'll find you've made a mess, love. What are you going to do about it?”

James raised an eyebrow. “What would you like me to do about it?”

“Well, there's a damp cloth with your name on it in the bathroom.”

James muttered under his breath as he clambered out of bed, although Nick was more concerned over whether his lover was in pain. Watching James walk, Nick soon concluded that it was no worse than the time he had accidentally yanked free when the ADD had screamed and interrupted them in one of the store cupboards.

*****

With James snuggled once more against him, Nick stroked his fingers through his lover's hair. This was one of the things he most enjoyed after they had made love, laying entwined as he stroked James' hair, listening to the little snuffling noises James made as he relaxed.

Nick continued to stroke his lover's hair as he debated whether to disturb James' peace, but he knew he won't rest easily until he knew. “What are you going to do about those soldiers that Christine's dumped on us?” Nick regretted his decision when he felt James tense again, destroying all the good that their love making had done.

James sighed somewhat bitterly. “As Ryan said, we can't do anything. He's going to see what his contacts can tell him about them.”

“And then?” Nick's heart skipped a beat as he sat up in alarm, “Are you going to let them watch over us at night? If Christine...”

James cut his words off by pulling Nick down and kissing him. “Jenny's already thought of that. Only our original three teams will be on that particular duty as they have had the dubious pleasure of meeting your ex-wife.”

“God, you certainly know how to put a damper on proceedings. How am I supposed to get a stiffy now you've mentioned Helen?” Nick groused half-heartedly.

“You will when I'm shagging that deliciously tight arse of yours into next week.”

“True enough, I suppose, but can we not mention her again when we're having sex.” Nick narrowed his eyes as he managed to remember their original conversation, “What about Christine's soldiers? We can't trust them if they work for her.”

“So, we can't talk about your ex before sex, but we can talk about one of mine?”

“What did you see in her, James?”

James shook his head. “I've been asking myself the same question since she came back.” He shrugged before obviously deciding to change the subject away from why he had ever thought shagging Christine Johnson was a good idea. “I've told Jenny and Ryan to work out a schedule for everyone to learn how to shoot properly.

“Fuck. You really don't trust them.”

“I'd prefer it if you could defend yourself if necessary. You'll all be armed when you're out at an anomaly, for your own safety. Which reminds me, I ought to have a word with Lyle about that.”

“Now?”

“Well, even I need a bit of recovery time before I can get it up again, love. Besides which, I'm hungry.”

When Nick pouted and gave James his best pleading look, his lover snorted before rolling on top of him and kissing Nick hard, his tongue seeking entrance before sweeping inside Nick's mouth. He pulled away and grinned at Nick. “Just a little taster to tide you over.”

Nick moaned softly before pulling James back down for another kiss. He licked along James' lips before sucking on his lower lip when James opened his mouth to allow Nick access.

Nick chuckled as a soft growl sounded and James reluctantly pulled free of his arms and stared down at his stomach. “You really are hungry.”

James rolled his eyes. “Behave or I won't fuck you.”

Nick snorted. “You'd say no to my, what did you call it? Oh yes, my deliciously tight arse?”

James raised an imperious eyebrow and managed to look the very image of a serious government official, even though he was completely naked in bed with Nick. “Do you want to take that risk? Now, get dressed for dinner. We wouldn't want to shock Lyle.”

“Is that possible?” Nick asked but James didn't answer him.

*****

Nick sipped his beer as he watched his lover sweep the half-chopped vegetables into a container before he found a spot for it in the fridge.

A knock on the open door distracted Nick's attention from his lover's jeans-clad arse as the man bent over to rummage through the freezer. Nick looked over to see Lyle smirking at him. He blushed, knowing that no matter how loud the TV had been on, Lyle would have heard them.

James' voice was amused as he took in Nick's blush and Lyle's grin. “I do hope you haven't made a mess in the lounge, Lyle.”

Lyle frowned in confusion before he snorted, “You're not my types, sir.”

“Really? Not that many months ago your type possessed breasts, now they have cocks.”

Nick sniggered. “Swept you off you feet, did he, Lyle?”

Lyle shrugged, obviously deciding to take their teasing and give as good back. “And straight into bed with his cock up my arse.” He assumed an innocent expression. “How about you?”

Nick had the misfortune to have just taken a swig of his beer, and that comment had him choking until James slapped him hard on the back.

“Nick? Are you OK?”

“Sorry, Professor.”

Nick coughed a few times before he managed to squeak out, “Bloody hell, Lyle.” He shot a glare at James when his lover winked at him.

James turned to face Lyle and asked with a soft drawl, “Why, Lyle, are you looking for hints?”

Lyle smirked at him. “Are you offering, sir?”

Nick put his beer down before he choked on it again, he wasn't going to risk drinking it while James and Lyle fenced.

James gave a wolfish smile as he considered Lyle. “Well, Lyle, first you need to find another man and then...”

Lyle's “Hey!” cut James' comment off. “I've been fucking with a man for months, I do know what to do.”

“Really? Well, I suppose the basics aren't that hard. Especially if you just lie back and let him go to town on your arse.”

“I fuck him too.”

“Fucking by numbers or does he take you though it, step by vanilla step?”

Lyle looked down as a worried look flashed across his face. “Do you think so?”

James paused for a moment, his eyes narrowed as he considered Lyle and his nose twitched as he took a quick sniff. His head tilted to one side, James asked, “I thought you were a cocky bastard, Lyle?”

Lyle shuffled his feet. “He's the only man I've ever been with. How do I know if I'm doing it right?”

Nick sighed. “Fuck, Lyle. Why didn't you stop James' earlier?”

“I... ” Lyle shrugged, “I didn't want to seem...” He shrugged again.

James ran a hand through his hair. “Bloody hell, Lyle. I didn't mean anything by it.” He looked undecided for a long moment before he sighed heavily. “If you have any questions, things you're not sure of, just ask us.”

Lyle swallowed as he looked startled at James. “Really?”

Nick grinned and winked at Lyle. “James might even lend you his gay Kama Sutra.”

Lyle's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline as he stared in shock at James. “Sir?”

Nick grinned widely as he added, “Yes, he's got a copy. It sits at the top of a cupboard next to his copy of the original version.”

Lyle's expression flickered between impressed and shocked. “You've got both? Bloody hell.”

James scowled at his lover for revealing those pieces of information before glaring at a now thoroughly amused-looking Lyle. “Just don't expect details.”

Lyle swallowed as his mind conjured up images and he shifted uncomfortably. “Fuck.”

“Well, that is the general idea, Lieutenant,” James drawled as he noticed Lyle's condition. “Poor lad, you're going to have to make friends with your hand tonight.”

“Thanks, sir.” Lyle pouted and looked quite downhearted.

“Aww. You'll do my reputation no good, Lieutenant. Go on, phone your boy and get him over here. Just, clean up after yourself.”

Lyle shook his head. “Ryan would have my balls if I did that.”

That comment wiped the grin from James' face. “That reminds me, Lieutenant, we need to have a word.”

Lyle sobered equally fast. “Ryan's already told me, sir. Fucking bitch.”

“That she is.” Before Lester could add anything else, his stomach gave another growl. Glowering at Nick when his lover chuckled and then at Lyle who was trying and failing to keep a straight face, James sighed and shook his head at them. “I should send you both to bed without tea.”

“I'm sorry, love. Lyle's sorry too. Please.”

James snorted before glancing at Lyle who was managing a reasonable sorrowful look. “I suppose I could be merciful.” He glanced at the clock, “But its a bit late for what I was going to cook. How about lasagne and chips, washed down with beer?”

“Fine by me, sir.” When Lyle noticed Nick was laying three places, he added, “I thought I was eating in the lounge?”

Nick shook his head. “No need to, Lyle. James and I have had our talk.”

“That's an interesting way of talking.”

James snorted. “One I'm sure you will share with your lover when you get home.”

Lyle just grinned. “Maybe. After I've read your Kama Sutra. Um, the gay one.”

“Thanks, Nick,” James muttered. “Fine, after tea I'll get it for you.” He jabbed a finger at Lyle. “Mention it to anyone else and I'll make sure you regret it.”

Lyle raised his hands. “Wouldn't dream of it, sir.” He glanced between Nick and James, “Um. Does that offer of a chat still stand?”

Nick nodded, before he noticed what James was holding and said with mock horror, “James. You have ready meals in the freezer?”

“You really are unobservant, either that or you haven't tried to raid the freezer.”

Nick pouted. “You don't let me cook.”

“For a very good reason, love, I have taste buds I'd like to keep.” James smiled as he glanced over at Lyle, the soldier was grinning at the banter between him and Nick, all nervousness forgotten, for now at least.

“This is more fun than watching Finn try to understand 'Lost'.”

“Well,” James drawled, “Since we're providing the food and entertainment, I think you've drawn the short straw for the washing up.” At Lyle's frown, James added, “Just rinse everything and put it, tidily, into the dishwasher. Even Finn managed that one, Lyle.”

*****

Snuggled once more in their bed, Nick nudged his dozing lover. “James?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you really going to chat with Lyle about sex?”

“No, I'm going to leave that to you.”

“Oh.”

James smiled. “I'd be surprised if Lyle actually asked us anything. Although he was looking a bit amazed at some of the positions in the book when he was flicking through it.”

“Why do you have those books? They're not something I'd have expected you to own.”

James smiled fondly as he remembered. “Jake got me the gay one when we were together.”

“Oh, and the other one?”

James grinned. “He got me that one when I married his sister.”

Nick gaped at his lover for a moment. “When you married his _sister_?”

James' eyebrow quirked, “You do remember meeting Sarah?”

“Fuck. Did she know about you and Jake?”

James smiled at the memory. “I met Sarah when I was with Jake, but we got together years later.”

“And the books? I mean, have you... you know?”

James looked down his nose at his lover. “I'll have you know both books have been well-read, I've even tried some of the positions. But, no matter what I told Lyle, there's nothing wrong with the standard ones. It's who you're with that's important, not what position you use.”

“Talking of positions, I thought you were going to fuck me through the mattress.”

“Now?”

Nick pouted. “You're not having trouble getting it up, are you?”

James raised his head and glared at his lover. “I'm tempted to make you wait for that.”

Nick put on what he hoped was his best begging eyes and pouted again. “Please, love. I want to feel you inside me so badly it hurts.”

“Really?”

Nick yelped as a finger was shoved deep inside him, twisting and turning and prodding his prostate. “Oh, fuck. That's good.”

James' evil grin worried Nick, as did his lover's next words. “I could keep you on edge all night, couldn't I, Nick? Leaving you wanting more and begging me for it.”

Nick finally managed to form a coherent thought as his lover teased him to the brink of orgasm again and again, but each time denying him release. “We're... oh yes... got work... in morning... oh God, yes.”

James pulled his fingers free as he settled between Nick's legs. “Damn. I'll just have to wait until the weekend.”

“Anything, love. Just please, fuck me!” Nick's last word came out as a yell as James rammed home and began to move without mercy. With James' cock raking over his sweet spot over and over again it didn't take long for Nick to scream as he came so hard he blacked out momentarily.

Coming back to himself, Nick could hear the low growling noise his lover was making as he pounded inside Nick's quivering arse and he clenched hard around James' cock. Nick sighed in pleasure as he felt his lover tense before shooting his load deep inside Nick's sated body.

Nick hissed as James pulled free before muttering in disappointment when he felt the warmth of his lover vanish. The damp cloth felt good against his skin, but not as good as James' warm presence and the two lovers curled up together as sleep took them.


End file.
